redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Bluefang the Ferret
-- LordTBT Talk! 18:51, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Hi mate! Hey mate, welcome to the wiki! I like yore user name! If yer need any help, you can always ask me, but theres always lots of others who would be more than willing to help ye. Fil out yore user page so we can get to know ye. If yore in need to read a good fanfic, some writers are Rorc, Bluestripe, Windflin, Segalia, Shieldmaiden, Ladyamber88 and heaps more! I can see you already read one of my fanfics, The Son Of A Warrior. I'm glad ye like it! You can always check out my other ones too. I hope we could be friends? Anyways, once again welcome! --Laria Wavedeep I am an otter of Redwall! 10:47, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Hey! Hey Bluefang! Welcome to the Redwall Wiki! I have a ferret char, her name is Dram. Come on, fill out your user page! Fainnen Hares, sabres, and scoff, oh my! 11:51, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Well, I can see you've figured out how to get an avatar. To make a signature(or sig for short) go to Sambrook the otter/Signatures. --Laria Wavedeep I am an otter of Redwall! 13:09, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Welcome Bluefang to Redwall WIki! Pearls of Lutra is my favorite book too! You do speak French dont you? Je le parler aussi. Bienvenue!-Segalia Riverstorm Beware 'cause I'm about to go into fullblown Bloodwrath! 14:55, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Of course! It might take a while, but it shall be done! Would you rather I do it with colored pencils or watercolor? Also, would you mind if I give him a feather in the cap? Fainnen Hares, sabres, and scoff, oh my! 16:40, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Sure, ya can do him with a feather in his hat and I'd like ya to do it with colored pencils Bluefang the Ferret 17:42, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Welcome!! Hello and Welcome Bluefang the Ferret!! Hope ye haves fun 'ere, and ifn ye needs any help just ask, well see ya around!Sister Armel Watch out!!! CRAZY MAD SQUIRREL ON THE LOOSE!!!!!! 16:32, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! Bluefang the Ferret 17:43, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Remember to message people on their talk pages, not yore own. Don't worry, I did that too. I saw thumbnails of yore pictures on yore user page, so I'm guessin' you've figured out? Now I don't know what I'm talking about. I'm glad you like my fanfics, matey! I'm gonna check out yore fanfic, right now. See ya! --Laria Wavedeep I am an otter of Redwall! 03:27, April 26, 2010 (UTC) I just looked at yore user page at the characters section and I noticed that one of yore goodbeast chars was called Uther the Bold. Did you take the name Uther from like, the book about Merlin and King Arthur, like, the Knights of the Round Table or something like that? I've forgotten the book's name... Argh, wots it called? I'm not even sure if you know what I'm talking about...XD --Laria Wavedeep I am an otter of Redwall! 04:17, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Update Update on The Son Of A Warrior. Laria Wavedeep I am an otter of Redwall! 11:23, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Update on TSOAW. --Laria Wavedeep I am an otter of Redwall! 12:39, April 28, 2010 (UTC) Update on TSOAW. --Laria Wavedeep I am an otter of Redwall! 09:17, April 29, 2010 (UTC) WELCOME lol im new 2 getting used to it already......slitghtly any way have F U N My picture You know, Bluefang, I'm a good guy stoat, just a reminder. Here it is! I hope you like it! I'm really sorry, I forgot the sling and pouch, and also, the file name is Blue''nose'' instead of Bluefang, XD. *facepalm* Fainnen Hares, sabres, and scoff, oh my! 18:19, April 30, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! I'm really glad you like it! Fainnen Hares, sabres, and scoff, oh my! 13:39, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Update on TSOAW. --Laria Wavedeep I am an otter of Redwall! 13:50, May 3, 2010 (UTC) update Hey i made a update on A Story of a brother and sister Ungatt Trunn the Highland King Bluefang, my friend, I would be Honored to have you serve under myself. My new headquarters are in the Northern highlands, so please come visit us and we will make use of you immediately. Thank you once again, and welcome. Lord Ungatt Trunn the Highland King I am Ungatt Trunn the Fearsome Beast, and these are my days!!! Granted. You will be granted the rank of captain, my friend; talk to my War General, The Amazing Boxing Hare, and he will walk you through the road to become the said rank. Now good day to you! Lord Ungatt Trunn the Highland King I am Ungatt Trunn the Fearsome Beast, and these are my days!!! Sorry, this update is a short one. I have a disease called writers block! Argh...--Laria Wavedeep I am an otter of Redwall! 07:16, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Update! on Zaroc! -- Ferretmaiden RAWR! I'm An Artist! Fear Me! 18:43, May 9, 2010 (UTC) Update!!! on A Story of a Brother and sister by Skalarana update on TSOAW. --Laria Wavedeep I am an otter of Redwall! 13:05, May 11, 2010 (UTC) New Captain: You I am Stiffener Medick, the Amazing Boxing Hare and War General of the Northern Highlands under Lord Ungatt Trunn. We have many captains, but we have need for more, and my King has accepted you, so very well. There are many different kinds of captains: first of all, captain of manufacture. These captains are basically foreman of the construction of new . They will keep things in order, give out due punishment, and have about threescore at their command. Next: Captain of Expansion. These captains' main objective is to march into battle in other lands and help expand the kingdom. They will have at least fivescore to command. Next are Captains of the Seas, whom are part of the Fleet of Ungatt Trunn led by Cap'n Tramun Clogg. As a Sea captain, you are to expand the kingdom beyond the Northern Highlands by taking islands, civilizing savages, and keeping trade routes open. Every week we get at least one new ship in our fleet; this job is very lucrative as you can steel treasure from enemies across and on the waters. Eightscore can fit comfortably on a ship. These are the three jobs the High King suggested for you, but other options include Captain of Patrols, Captain of the Wall Guard, Captain of the Royal guard and Captain of Slaves. Take your pick and I will send you instructions. ::General Stiffener Medick Bluefang, the Warboard are in charge of instructions. The Expansion branch of the board is led by Veeku the Crow, and here is his letter. Thank you, General Stiffener Medick Note from the Head of Expansion: :Congratulations! You are now a captain of Expansion. Soon you will come to the Kingdom of his Highness Ungatt Trunn, we will fit you with a uniform, weapons, instructions as to what land you will be fighting, and the Regiment of your choice. But first, fill out this form. Have you ever led a troupe/regiment before? Yes No What is a 'Regiment?' Do you have any battle experience? Ageless War Veteran Seen many battles High experience Five-below battles No Experience :Thank you for filling this out. We will have your results soon, and then you can come to the Highlands. We can't wait to have you at the Expansion branch! ~Sir Veeku, Head of Expansion in the Northern Hihglands My picture Sure, go ahead and post it on my talk page! That's the point! Oh, and Thorn's sword is almost as tall as himself. I hateit when people forget proper sword lengths. They make Martin's sword look like a gladius on the cover of Triss! Update on TSOAW. --Laria Wavedeep Come and face a warrior! 01:34, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Operation: MacPhearsome The eagle Macphearsome in his mountains to the east of us has become an enemy of the Northern Highlands. We need you to wipe out the birds on the peak, and take the mountain for our own. General Stiffener Medick You may say so, but be careful; this bird is dangerous. If you need help, give me a message and Sir Veeku will send a reinforcement regiment to help you. Update Small update on TSOAW. Finally! --Laria Wavedeep I am an otter of Redwall! 03:33, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Well, well, well.... Marvelous job, sah, you have earned our respect and our gratitude. Well done. His Highness King Ungatt Trunn is writing an autobiography, and requests all captains read it. He is not finished, but you may find it here. Once again thank you, and all reparations needed for your regiment will be made up as soon as possible. ::General Stiffener Medick of the Northern Highlands hey bluefang update on the story of a sister and a brother --skalarana 16:40, July 7, 2010 (UTC)